An arrangement for setting the axial play between the rotor and the stator of an electric motor is already known from DE 35 34 381 C2. With this known arrangement a bearing which is fixed under normal operating conditions is embodied for the rotor shaft as a cylinder bearing. To set the axial play the cylinder bearing can be shifted axially relative to its stator-side bearing end plate holder by a pressure greater than the axial load arising during normal operation.
A plastic bearing end plate for electrical machines is known from DE 195 42 021 C2. This bearing end plate is provided for covering a winding head of the stator winding of the electrical machine and features an annular cutout for accommodating the winding head. The rotor shaft of the machine described in this document is connected to the bearing end plate via a ball race.
A motor with a cup bearing able to be fixed in a bearing holder with axial play adjustment for a rotor shaft is known from DE 198 39 640 B4. This known motor is provided with a spring clip of greater spring stiffness adjacent to the area of the one axial end of the cup bearing, axially shifted corresponding to the relevant axial play in an end operating position and fixed in this position into a bearing holder of the motor. Furthermore the known motor features a second spring clip of lower spring stiffness located in the area of the other axial end of the cup bearing corresponding to an elastic pressure against the first spring clip of the cup bearing axially displaced in a final operating position and fixed in this position in the bearing holder.